Two-Faced
by Mustsleep
Summary: He would have continued to go through life, not realizing how unhappy he was. But she had made the offer.


_Title: Two Faced_

_Genres: General_

_Summary: He would have continued to go through life, not realizing how unhappy he was. But she had made the offer._

* * *

He was always in the background and the more one thought on it the more one began to notice how easy it was to simply forget him. After all, he wasn't the prodigy of his clan, for that title had been claimed by his younger cousin, Itachi. And next to Itachi there really was no room for him to shine. The now grown man was a LED and Shisui was just an oil lamp, giving more light than the average candle yet not enough to be appreciated when the compared to the convenience of electricity or the power it had. In a way it was sad, for Shisui would have been revered if he had just been born at a different time. But he wasn't. No matter where he went his cousin was there too. They were best friends, yet only one was the main character and Shisui knew it—the fact was not lost on him.

Many times he'd tried to break away, to flicker in a darkroom. At the university he attended he'd written a truly brilliant thesis about a medical management company he had plans to start. Of course, Itachi had entered the school and the starlight fell upon him, like always. The room next door had electricity, why would someone waste their time in darkness? The sponsors of the school acted as if they hadn't even read his paper. They had no questions for him; all they wanted to know was if Itachi planned to bring the Uchiha Corporation back to its formal glory.

How could the he compete against pure genius? How could a candle compare to a light bulb? Forever he would be stuck in this state of burning up.

Shisui slowly sipped his tea in thought as his younger cousin chatted casually with the two women at their table. The man before him was the president of the Uchiha Corp. and he was merely a CEO due to the relationship he had with the president. It was strange, he thought watching his cousin continue the conversation, how Itachi could speak plainly to any person, male or female, and have them take a liking to him. He on the other hand, had been called many names on account of his mouth, and the most common being "womanizer." It wasn't as if he was trying to be presumptuous, or that his compliments were faked. No, he meant the words he said and he never tried to start anything, he was simply telling the truth as he saw it. But his words always upset people; it didn't matter how hard he tried not to.

The blonde beside him broke into shrill laughter and his stupor broke. He smiled just to blend in although he hadn't paid attention at all to what had been said. He eyes left his tea cup and they met black eyes, just like his. His cousin was staring at him with concern.

Shisui broke eye contact and silently cursed himself for being such a fool. He was just like everyone else. While there were always such moments of jealousy, he could never face his cousin with it. Even though, there had been many times he'd wanted to do just that.

Itachi was just being himself. He looked back at his cousin and gave a sad smile. He could never hate the man before him. He couldn't even dislike him. Even if his cousin was a mass murderer behind closed doors, there was no way he could ever be angry for long. To be honest, in reality—"I love you." Again his mouth got the better of him. It always betrayed his thoughts.

Itachi blinked twice not surprised by the words, for Shisui had been saying them for years, only by the fact he had said them in a small café over candlelight in front of two well-formed women. The brunette to Itachi's right gaped like a fish and the blonde looked ready to slam her forehead. "Your-?" Shisui's date began.

It was finally then Shisui realized just how much he needed to rein some control over his mouth. The misunderstanding created such tension. He cursed his incurable honesty and the poor amount of context that had gone along with it. "No," he smiled, quickly using crossing gestures with his hands. "I'm most into the soft curvatures of the female body." His hands tracing out an hour glass in air.

It seemed like he should have added context to that one too. The words earned him a slap across the face and two highly affronted women. His date stood from the table and left. Her friend looked between her and Itachi. She hesitated, but then followed her friend giving a sneer to him as she left.

Itachi simply sighed before standing.

Shisui closed his eyes before his cousin could see them roll. Already he could feel his cousin about to dive into a lengthy discussion about how he should be more mature and gentle tongued around the opposite sex. Shisui didn't feel like having the discussion with the one person who would, nor could, ever make such a mistake as he. So instead he dropped eye contact and lifted his hand as if to brush off the unsaid words. "I'll see you at work. Have a good night."

His cousin gave him a pat on the head before leaving. Itachi had always acted like he was more mature, probably because he was. He wondered if perhaps Itachi had ever taken his words the wrong way; even though he knew Shisui not to be such a literal person. Shisui cleared his head with a chuckle. There was no way that could happen—his cousin knew better. The love he felt was between parental and brother. He'd been by Itachi's side even when the boy had been in the womb. He'd often gone to see Aunt Mikoto because she made the best cookies and told the best stories. Later on, he'd gone to see the cute bundle that burped, then to be a moving wall post for the stumbling black haired child. He took a deep breath and gave a sigh, half wishing to go back to childhood. The Itachi then had been so much cuter than the Itachi now… and a lot less demanding. He had paperwork still to do and he'd already done more than fifty-seven hours at the office this week. He rubbed at his temples; it was going to be a long night now that he thought about it. Why had he thought going out would be a good idea?

"Do you mind if I sit?"

He looked up. A pink-haired woman stood by the chair Itachi had left. She seemed familiar; it took a second before he realized where he had seen her. She worked for Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, who had decided to split himself from the Uchiha family so he could outshine his brother at business. The kid wouldn't have any luck; everyone was dull in comparison to the sun. He lifted his hand to motion her on. "I'm not one to tell a pretty lady no."

She laughed and sat. "So I'm pretty?"

He gave a nod and looked out the window. His cousin's car was leaving the parking lot. "You are well groomed." She was usually the one to do most of the public speaking for the company. "You have a soft complexion and heart shaped face. You're petite and wear clothing to exaggerate your length making you appear more mature and refined."

The girl, she was younger than him so yes girl, tilted her head to the side. "But I'm just pretty, right?"

He half expected her tone to change to sadness, but it didn't. She was staring at him over the candle light like a seduction artist. She wasn't as well groomed as he saw at first glance. Her suit was somewhat worn from working a full day. It was obvious that she hadn't gone home to change or to fix herself up, for her hair was frizzing and her lipstick needed to be refreshed.

"What is beautiful?" he countered, "Perfection?" He let his eyes go to the candle. He watched it flicker from his breathing. Perfection was the thing that every creature lacked.

"That's a good question," she replied. "If that were the case I'm afraid most people would be out of the running."

But his cousin wouldn't be. Itachi was beyond perfect.

"But that is what I like about you Shisui."

He looked back up. Had he missed something, "Huh?"

"You don't really know what beauty is because you haven't allowed yourself the freedom to seek it out."

Freedom? What was she getting at? More importantly why was she here before him? He narrowed his eyes, "What is it then, Sakura?" he questioned, making a point to emphasize her name. He knew who she was just as she knew him.

Her fingers went to her lips and she smiled. Her eye lashes flickered. "Hmm. Why should I ruin the adventure for you? But I guess…if you really want to know—" Her smile became larger and she leaned over the table enough for his eyes to wander down her neck, which a silver chain hung from.

She really was a girl. A tad bit of a foolish tactic, but he'd play along. She probably just wanted information from him; something to give Sasuke an upper hand on his brother. After all, she was just the same level of character as he—minor. Ultimately the two of them were replaceable. "Please, I'm dying to know." He pushed the candle to the side so he could lean over the table as well. She didn't retreat though; she stayed where she was.

"Beauty is in reality. Beauty is in the realness of this world."

He leaned back and laughed. She really was bizarre. Her thinking and hair matched perfectly.

"The faker something is, the more ugly it becomes. The opposite is true for how real something is."

He gave a huff, well he was still out of the running then. "I'm must be pretty ugly then, huh? After all two-faced, lecherous guys like me must really make your stomach churn." He was jealous and angry person, filled with unrighteous desire.

"You're not as two-faced as you think you are. But I'm here to help you overcome your chains," She rested her head on her hands.

"And what chains would that be?" He snickered, looking at his wrist.

"Chains by the name of Itachi."

He froze. His eyes narrowed. How dare she bring his cousin-

"It's not really Itachi. It's just your perception. You compare yourself constantly and that is what ties you. I'm here to help you though. You don't have to continue you like this. You were not born to be in the shadows."

"How-"

"I see you, even if the world doesn't," she grabbed his hands.

"You've been spying on me," he accused with a snarl. How long had she been watching them eat? How long had he been tailed? More importantly, how did she know? How did she know the world had simply forgotten him? But she was wrong about one thing. He was born to be in the shadows. He was an oil lamp after all.

Her gripped tightened as he tried to tug away. "Of course, I had to make sure you were beautiful enough to join us."

The girl was getting a bit on the creepy side now. "Join you? Are you in some sort of occult?" Were they making voodoo dolls of Itachi and poking it with pins?

Her eyebrows went up and she laughed. "No. I'm sorry, I should have been clearer to begin with. Sasuke would like to hire you."

So this was some awkward interview? "I have a job, no thank you."

"I guess 'hiring' may be a tad bit too much of a stretch," she released his hands and began tapping her chin. She looked like a child. "Sasuke wants to sponsor you. He wants you to lead a new branch of his company. You're the only that will do. After all it was your plan."

His heart stopped for a moment. There was no way. "I'm not sure I know what—"

"Sasuke would like have an edge. He wants to create a company that deals with technological development in the medical field using your plan. Of course, it obviously isn't the management you initially planned for but I assure you, you will make a difference in this world."

Was this some sort of con? He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. The Sasuke he knew wasn't interested in making the world a better place. "_Really?"_

She stuck out her lower lip. "Really. Sasuke promised that once he became second only to his brother he would help me pursue my goal. And I've decided that you're the only one that will do in helping me with this project."

So this entire thing was about her… "Second only to his brother? I'm surprised he hasn't demanded first place."

She gave a gentle laugh. "Sasuke doesn't believe in himself as much as he puts on. He just wants some attention and now he has it." She grabbed his hands once again, "We'd be equal partners in this endeavor. I will be in charge of the medical arrangements and public view but I need someone who understands the business world. Sasuke will fund it, but he won't work with me. Not that I want him too. He doesn't have the same passion as you."

He gave a tired smile and pulled out of her hands. He gave her a pat on the head. "I wrote that paper a long time ago. Have a good night Ms. Haruno." He rose from his chair.

"Shisui," she looked up at him, looking as though she'd just flat out rejected a poor soul's marriage proposal.

His hand twitched; he wasn't that pitiful.

"Don't you want to stop pretending to be the moon? You're not reflecting Itachi's light. You shine all by yourself. "

He paused and turned back. "I know that." He would always shine, it didn't matter if he was appreciated or not.

"Shisui, I need you," She looked so sad, "please, think about it."

He turned and walked away and gave a hand wave over his shoulder in goodbye. He knew already that he would think about it. Even if he said no, it would stay in his mind. Life was about chances, wasn't it? And she did need him. All this time he'd been in a world already introduced to electricity but her world was still casted in darkness. He would be more useful to her than to Itachi.

He stopped. What was he thinking? Itachi was his best friend…and his boss. What would happen if he told Itachi he was quitting to work with Sasuke? His eyes narrowed. The kid probably wouldn't even care now that he even thought about it. But what if it wrecked their friendship? Shisui could barely remember a time without Itachi. Even though it was rare for his cousin to get mad, he might. And if Itachi refused to see him after he told him he was leaving?

_It would be his loss. _The words came out so loud in his head, he almost jumped.

Maybe it was time for him to try out a new route in life. He was getting old and he wasn't even close to settling down, even though he wanted too. But since he wasn't, he could leave and do whatever he wanted. But now that he thought about settling, what about that girl. She was cute, he'd give, and pretty. She was also a manipulator, but she was gentle on the eyes. Itachi was a complete heckler about company policy concerning internal relationships. He wondered if Sasuke even cared. Perhaps there was some wiggle room.

He pulled out of the lot and began to make his way home. He pulled into the parking garage and found a place before he got out. He picked up his suitcase full of paper work that still needed to be done. How much paper work would he need to do at this new place? Could he get his own secretary, or could he talk his new pretty co-worker into doing it all?

He smiled in thought. The girl wasn't beautiful, not even in her own books for she was way past reality. But maybe he didn't need beautiful. He didn't need a perfect woman; perfect people were boring, just like his cousin. And how could a non-perfect man like him end up with a beautiful woman anyways? Well, at least he was more exciting, two faces were better than one; especially if both of them were charming.

He made his way into his studio apartment. He'd planned to have a house by now, a family, hadn't he? He still had a storage unit, full of things he'd _one day _have room for. He sat down at his desk, pulling out paper work and laptop, turning the latter on. He looked through the files for a specific one he hadn't used in many years.

When had become such a dull old man, who went out to a café date only to be jealous of a wingman? He used to enjoy excitement and emotion. He used to take chances, go skydiving and bungee-jumping. How long ago had it been since he'd experienced some strong emotion? How long ago had he had passion for anything, work or hobby?

It had been too long.

He gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead as he stared at the file name before him. He closed his eyes. Should he even open it? He was getting old; he had nice benefits; he was a CEO. He ran a hand through his hair and loosened his tie. When had he become this person? Who was he?

Opening his eyes, he turned his head to the left. To look out the window, at the city lights close enough to drive to within five minutes, without traffic. His reflection was what stared back at him. He touched the top of his head. There some grey. He turned back to the screen.

Who had he become? Someone scared of opening a document? It would just be a couple minutes; he wouldn't remember next week. He double clicked. It couldn't hurt to go over his resume…

* * *

_A/n: Please thank Hushnelle for this story, as it was her prompt she sent me six months ago…Of course, she's got the first preview (awhile back). There are only minor changes to this work, small additions and corrections etc, but it's basically the same. I hope all of you have a wonderful week; those of you in school keep up the good work. _

_I ask that you please keep in mind, heart and prayer the families and children affected by the shooting that took place in Connecticut. Sorry for a dark tone, but such… I can't find words to express… _

_Please take care. _

_May God bless you and keep you – z.Z_


End file.
